


I Have Your (Star-Speckled) Back

by emsmittens



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles (Multi-Ships) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack, Monster of the Week, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill, Protective Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsmittens/pseuds/emsmittens
Summary: Stiles was always the one to run face first into danger. Knowing this, Theo developed the habit of stalking Stiles, ready to have the magical human's back whenever he needed it.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles (Multi-Ships) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	I Have Your (Star-Speckled) Back

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt:
> 
> Would you write something Steo, with Spark!Stiles using magic and Theo using his chimera abilities to fight monsters together and having each other's backs?
> 
> Thanks! I hoped you liked it :)

Like all of Theo’s Saturday nights, he was watching Stiles research alone in his bedroom. The pack’s only human worried him. He was a magical badass, obviously. But also so, so breakable. Even if Stiles is a spark, he’s still skin and bones Theo’s favorite spot to watch Stiles was from the teenager’s neighbor’s roof. It had a perfect view into his bedroom, mainly his desk, where he was currently occupying, like all other Saturday nights. 

The silence of nightfall allowed Theo to think. When he first returned to Beacon Hills, he was determined to take Scott’s pack right from under his nose. What Theo wasn’t expecting was Stiles seeing right through him and for Theo to fall completely and utterly in love with his childhood best friend. Once he had this realization, he reluctantly joined the mix-matched pack and together the teenagers defeated the Dread Doctors. 

Now-a-days, during their senior year of high school, the only thing the McCall Pack had to worry about were the monsters that were drawn to Beacon Hills or, as Stiles called them, the monsters of the week. Theo always hated the monster of the week. It always came during the worst time. The Nemeton was always out to get them, Theo thought. If he could, he would burn it down and turn it into lumberyard scrap. When he brought this idea up, Stiles rolled his eyes and listed at least a dozen reasons why Theo shouldn’t do that. Despite not being supernatural, Stiles’ spark has carried him a long way. In fact, if he was completely human, Theo didn't think that Stiles would have been able to make it this far.

Speaking of Stiles, Theo turned his thoughts to the human teenager in front of him. Of the years, the physical activity of lacrosse (plus running after supernatural creatures in general) caused the high-school senior to become lean, including his back. That was Theo’s favorite part of Stiles. It was smooth, with just the right amount of tight muscles lurking underneath. While Stiles normally had tan arms and legs from lacrosse, his back remained a beautiful creamy white color. This only made his moles more apparent, like stars. Theo never wanted anything to damage Stiles’ gorgeous (star-speckled, his mind supplied) back. 

“Besides,” he mumbled to himself, “I will protect Stiles until the end of days.” Stiles has been through so much; he deserves the world. As if his words had meaning, Stiles frantically started searching for something under his literature on his desk. He reached towards his cell phone, anxiously typing on it. 

“The monster of the week is gnomes,” said Theo’s phone, bright against the dusk patterned sky. Across the way, Stiles looked smugly into the group chat onto his phone before dropping it back on his bed, also covered in various police photos that Stiles definitely stole from his father.

Theo’s eyes glowed chimera copper at the message. He hated gnomes. They were easy to kill, but loved to travel in groups and use their small size to surprise attack their targets. Once he got himself under control and his eyes faded into the night, he checked the group chat that was still buzzing with activity. According to Liam, there was some activity at the south-east edge of town, just five blocks from Stiles’ house. He looked back into Stiles’ room and cursed under his breath when he saw it empty. Why did Stiles always have to run head first into danger?

*

By the time that Theo caught up with Stiles at a nearby home garden, he was already swinging his glowing magical bat around, trying to hit the three rabid gnomes ganging up on him. He managed to hit the closest one in its pointy face, causing a satisfying crack and dark colored blood to splatter across his stark white shirt. Raising the bat again to aim at the two small creatures in front of him, Stiles didn’t notice the other two that emerged from the well-manicured hedges behind him. 

However, from his position next to the sweet-smelling mango tree, Theo did. He sidestepped the tree while shifting his hands into the sharp-tipped shifter claws. With his supernatural speed and strength, the gnomes stood no chance escaping Theo’s attack, which consisted of brutally ripping off their heads, soaking his forearms in rancid blood.

Dropping the bodies to the short green grass, Theo looked up towards Stiles, noticing that the human had already finished off the gnomes in front of him. “Nice job,” Theo said, while shifting his claws back to normal and leaning against the tree.

Raising an eyebrow, Stiles looked anything but pleased to see this particular packmate standing in front of him. “How did you get here so fast?”

Theo shrugged as he wiped the sticky gnome blood off onto his jeans, trying to appear nonchalant, “I was close by.”

“You live on the other side of Beacon Hills.” Stiles paused in thought before pointing his index finger towards Theo’s chest. “Are you stalking me?”

Throwing up his arms in frustration, the chimera growled out, “You’re going to get hurt.” 

Stiles scoffed and stepped over a gnome corpse in order to get into Theo’s face. “Oh yeah? Why the fuck do you care?” 

At this close distance, Stiles looked beautiful. A drop of sweat beaded from his forehead and Theo watched it drip down, to where it ended on a corner of Stiles’ kissable lips. Not one to resist his impulses, Theo hungrily stepped forward, grabbed Stiles’ shoulders, and kissed him. Stiles froze against him. Before Theo would regret his move, his packmate started to return his kiss. Placing his arms around Theo’s shoulders and joining his hands around the nape of his neck, Stiles deepen the kiss. 

After what felt like hours, Stiles pulled back from Theo’s lips. He took a few seconds to control his breathing before whispering, “Thanks, I guess.”

“For what,” Theo asked, his light hazel eyes leaving Stiles’ reddening lips in order to meet Stiles’ deeper, whiskey colored eyes.

“For having my back.”

“Always,” Theo said, closing the distance between the two teenagers again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Teen Wolf shipping [Tumblr](https://stilesshipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
